This invention relates to laser bar code readers and more particularly to hand-held laser bar code readers.
Present checkout systems found in retail or supermarket stores include a point-of-sale terminal positioned adjacent a checkout counter which includes an optical scanning device for scanning a bar code pattern on a label attached to a purchased merchandise item. The scanning device generates signals representing the coded data on the label which are used to generate the price of the purchased item. In some checkout systems, a hand-held bar code reader has been utilized where the purchased merchandise items can be easily handled by the checkout operator so as to position the reader adjacent the bar code label on the purchased merchandise item. To effectively scan a bar code label, prior hand-held bar code readers have required that the operator align the scanning head of the bar code reader with the bar code label. This has required the operator to be particularly attentive to the location of the scanning head of the bar code reader with respect to the coded label. It would be desirable to have the hand-held reader mounted on the hand of the checkout operator in such a manner as to enable the checkout operator to easily align the scanning head of the reader on the coded label. It would also be desirable to have the bar code reader constructed so as to be used in any location within the supermarket.